


Masquerade

by carolinluz21



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: After Alice through the looking glass, F/M, Redtime, Time loves her libchen, just a sweet little thing where time takes care of its red queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinluz21/pseuds/carolinluz21
Summary: the white queen is holding a masked ball a mysterious man flirts with Iracebeht(just a little thing that occurred to me from this quarantine, enjoy it)
Relationships: Iracebeth of Crims/Time
Kudos: 3





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> hello, just a shot about my favorite couple, pretend that this happens after the events of Alicia through the mirror and here Iracebeht and time are still a couple. that's all enjoy it

Iracebeth was restless, pacing back and forth in her room, a glass of wine in her hand. The room given to her by her little sister is quite spacious and well lit, the walls are painted an almost pinkish red, the curtains are thick and made of heavy red fabric.  
The redhead is restless because tonight will be the masked ball in Marmoreal in celebration of autumn and the harvests.

"Iracebeht, you want help with your dress" Mirana was on the other side of the door. Iracebeht went with her and opened the door, which was dark brown, on it was carved a heart and the coat of arms of Marmoreal

"Do you think Time is coming to the party?" She asks her younger sister

"I think so, I already sent a messenger with a suit and a mask for him" he informs him. While Iracebeth closes the door of the room, the youngest walks to the closet and takes a beautiful red dress with a mask that only covered the area from the eyes to the nose, it had beautiful little rubies to shine in the area of the cheeks and feathers to I play with red and black to each corner of the face. "You will look beautiful"

Iracebeth wrinkles her nose she was not interested in going to a stupid dance, she would just go because Time would be there.

in Father Time's castle

Time walked down the aisles, with Wilkins and a second behind the small second was running instead of walking.

"Sir, you should not leave your post just because Princess Iracebeht invited you to a dance remember that you are the master and sir and you must watch over your castle" Wilkins declares annoyed, he did not like Iracebeht and did not know how his master was able to forgive her.

Time stopped short and glared at his butler with an unfriendly face before yelling at him.

"Wilkins !, I remind you that I am your master! and if I say I'll go see Iracebeht, you take care of my work! " he screams annoyed he hadn't been able to see her in days (almost two weeks) and he was already desperate to look at her and maybe ask her for a kiss or two, it was her boyfriend he deserved it.

Two hours later in Marmorea

Mirana entered her sister's room smiling, who was combed and wearing her dress and mask  
"All set, let's go" Mirana wore a mask and a white dress with many feathers and diamonds on the mask and the skirt of the dress, she looked like a beautiful swan "You look beautiful", she said with a smile from ear to ear as she took Iracebeth from the arm.

They both went down to the first floor, where all the guests were already gathered. It was a lot of fun for Iracebeht, but half an hour later Iracebeth didn't see her Tick Tack anywhere. A man invited her to dance and she accepted because she realized he would not come, she put her hands on Iracebeth's waist. They began to dance very slowly to the beat of the music.  
Time runs through the corridors, someone moved their clock / portal from its place. Followed by the noise of music and shouts of joy, he arrived at the party. Trying to search, she looked for her queen and her gaze saddened. In the center of the floor, she is dancing with another man with her hands on the waist of the woman HE loves. There was time left, her love was happy and she did not want to ruin her evening, she had a glass and drank the sweet wine.  
After a few minutes, the dance ended and Iracebeht started talking to the mysterious gentleman. This man invited her to breathe, claiming that the room was too hot. They walked to a large window. It had a beautiful view of the waterfalls and there weren't many people around, most were already drunk. As Iracebeht turned his back to him and gazed at the waterfalls, this man closed the balcony doors. Iracebeth turned alarmed by the "click" the door made closing.  
"What are you doing sir?" She asked fearfully but with a challenging look.  
"Give us more privacy," he exclaims before throwing himself on her and kissing her, almost painfully the redhead's rear and lower back collide with the railing.  
"Let go of me," she squealed as she pushed him away from her. "I order you to let me go right now!" He exclaims as he kisses her neck and moves his hands under the dress.  
"I don't think so" he murmurs against her ear "I want to have fun with a bloody head" he mutters before biting his ear.  
Iracebeth screamed as loud as she could, the music was playing and the people inside were drunk, no one heard it except Time, as she drank her evening drink. She heard the voice of her beloved and ran to the balcony, trying to open it but it was blocked, with all her might she knocked down the door.  
"Iracebeth!" she said alarmed while looking at the scene. His little queen was about to cry when this monster touched her, Time without hesitation pounced on him and hit him with his fist on the cheek. The man fell to the ground like a sack full of stones with a thud.  
"TIC Tac!" his little wife squealed before throwing herself into his arms and grabbing him with her little hands for protection.  
"Don't worry, my love, everything will be fine." Seeing her so vulnerable hurts him, I hug her tightly, lift her by the waist and then carry her silently down the hall to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I would like you to leave me your opinion (I can do a second chapter, although it would be basically obscene)


End file.
